What's Come to Be
by OnCeUpOnA-TiMeLoNg-AgO
Summary: Alternate Universe: Two people who were never destined to meet come across each other in very unlikely circumstances. One denies his feelings, while the other desperately yearns for a new start. Starrk x OC
1. Prologue

**What's come to be**

Prologue:

"We've had this talk, uncle," the young man reminded his persuasive uncle who resembled him an awful lot. The man who appeared to be his uncle scratched his head tiredly, despite the many times he had tried to convince his nephew in no occasion had he prevailed.

"Starrk, I mean really think about it," his uncle who followed the younger man around tried once more. He had been following his every move throughout the whole manor the entire morning only to be shunned down by his stubborn nephew, but he wasn't about to stop.

"I have thought about it and truth be told I am perfectly fine! I mean, why would I give up this peaceful freedom up?" his nephew asked as he lazily threw himself on a large elaborate chaise lounge. He had seen how disastrous other marriages were and he had no intention of putting himself in one at all, if that was even possible with his uncle's incessant pestering.

At his nephew's words his uncle resignedly sat down and let out a loud sigh. How he hated to admit it, but his nephew did hold some truth, the peace of a solitary man could not compare to the busy and unnecessary life that came from being married, he himself was not married, although he did not mind the company of women one bit.

The two men remained silent for the time being, the older one already thinking of another means to talk his young nephew into marriage while his nephew just wished his uncle would give up already and leave him alone, and not only for the time being. And just as the two men appreciated the momentary silence, each busy in their own world, a small giggling monster entered the room. "STARRK!" she shouted in pure glee as she ran to him.

"Lilynette!" Starrk screamed angrily for she had disturbed the silence he was enjoying so. "You know what you would be the only reason why I would like to get married and go far far away!" he shouted as he threw a small green cushion at Lilynette who began to annoy him beyond his senses.

At his nephew's comment Kyouraku began laughing heartily, which in fact infuriated his nephew even more at not knowing what he was laughing at. "It seems she's accomplished more than what I have done over these useless conversations!" he laughed at Starrk's younger sister who exasperated Starrk beyond measure.

As the two siblings began quarreling once more a tall man with striking white hair walked in, a calm smile on his face, glad to see them enjoying themselves, or at least that's how he saw the circumstance. "Kyouraku," the white haired man spoke, getting the attention of the said man, removing his gaze from the siblings to his life long friend.

"Ah, Ukitake! What brings you here this early?" he asked with a warm smile as the man walked over to the curly haired man. Ukitake smiled kindly as he observed the bickering siblings.

"Those two, I sometimes wonder if they will ever get along," Ukitake laughed softly before returning his gaze to Kyouraku, remembering the reason he had come for in the first place. "We've found a body," he said in a low voice, recalling what he had seen earlier.

"A body?" Kyouraku asked, his eyes widened a bit. There was hardly and trouble around these parts, considering hardly anybody occupied any residence around the outskirts of town.

"Yes, a young lady's," Ukitake responded, almost whispering the word. "We found her as we were hunting, she was unconscious, most likely due to a huge blow she received on her head," he elaborated on the matter as he decided to take a seat beside his friend.

"Why? What happened?" he asked, wondering what could be the reason a young lady would be doing so far from town, especially to the extent of finding her unconscious in the middle of the forest.

"We found her in a pose that would appear she had fallen, perhaps from a horse, but there were no sign of horse footprints around. Besides that, it may appear she had been brutally ravaged due to the extensive tears and blood in her dress. Well, not even that was proper, it was more of a nightgown," Ukitake informed, feeling rather disturbed at his shocking discovery.

"I see," Kyouraku responded, feeling rather troubled by the sudden news. "You were the first to find her?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, no. Toshiro did," Ukitake replied, proud that his nephew was quite an impressible one. Kyouraku smiled contently, Toshiro's skill was well-known by almost everybody who knew him.

"And she is in your care?" he asked as he picked up a lavender pillow Lilynette had just thrown at Starrk, but missed. Ukitake smiled kindly as he eyed the two siblings who had continued to quarrel the whole time.

"Yes, Unohana is looking after her injuries as we speak," he responded happily. His beautiful wife, Unohana was quite the doctor and for the young lady to be in her hands was quite a relief.

"Starrk!" Kyouraku shouted as he threw the lavendar pillow he had picked up earlier at his nephew. Immediately, the two siblings stopped arguing. "Come, along. There's been a problem that has occurred," Kyouraku informed, receiving a grunt from Starrk as he let his head drop in back of his seat.

"What problem?" Lilynette asked curiously, but worriedly at the same time. Kyouraku smiled at the young girl before patting her blonde hair softly.

"Later," he responded as he walked out the cozy living room, Ukitake following close behind. Not having any other choice or option Starrk got up and followed the two men.

_Fate is funny, and hopefully one day you'll experience it for yourself. _

_The clever twists and turns, never to our liking,_

_always proving our judgment wrong._


	2. Chapter 1

**What's come to be**

Chapter 1:

"But we shouldn't be fast to assume, after all we only have our observances to rely on," Ukitake reminded them, not wanting either of them to assume anything too soon. He was a good man and he didn't want any injustice to be carried on, although he did feel that whoever did that much harm to the young girl deserved a just punishment.

"Bastard, wait until I get my hands on him," Starrk muttered under his breath as he made his horse go faster, leaving two shocked men behind.

"Wait, what? What did I just say?" Ukitake shouted behind Starrk, but he was already too far ahead. Ukitake sighed tiredly to himself, that boy would never learn, he just did as he liked, and always got away with it too.

"Ha! Look at him, so angered with an unknown enemy!" Kyouraku laughed to himself, finding it rather amusing to see his nephew so riled up with this incident. "So tell me something, is that young girl pretty?" he asked before the two men broke into laughter, even now he hadn't ceased his never ending quest to have his nephew married.

…

[Ukitake's manor]

"Where is she?" Starrk asked, anxious to know if Unohana had found the reason to the young girl's injuries. Kyouraku laughed heartily at his nephew's interesting new behavior.

"Calm down, Starrk," Kyouraku advised as he placed a hand on his shoulder, much to Ukitake's relief who was afraid that if Unohana found further injuries there was no telling what Starrk would do.

"Alright, alright. Can we just go?" he asked as he pulled some loose hairs to the back of his ear, feeling awfully nervous. It was a strange feeling, the one he felt now, a sense of protection overcame him, it wasn't really whether the young lady was pretty or not, but rather he could not believe someone could be so vile.

"Only because I'm dying to see whether she is pretty," Kyouraku replied, leaving a confused Starrk behind and a laughing Ukitake.

"She's alright, for now, but she's sustained various injuries and has lost too much blood. The chances of her making it through, even this night, are sleek," Unohana explained to the men who were anxious in hearing the circumstance.

"What kind of injuries?" Toshiro asked, who had been standing against the wall, it almost seemed as he wasn't listening. Unohana turned to the young boy as all the other eyes turned to him as well.

"Mostly, there are bruises, scratches, some cuts that seem to have been inflicted by a blade...One of the worst injuries she acquired is that nasty blow on her head, perhaps inflicted by the back of a blade or who knows..." she stopped, unsure on whether or not to continue.

Starrk was following along, trying not to show anymore of his anxiousness, but when her words stopped his gray eyes turned to her. "You said 'one of the worst injuries' was the blow, what's the other one?" he asked, his gray eyes showing much concern that had never shown in them before.

Unohana's eyes flickered to her husband who softly encouraged her to continue. "She seems to have been...assaulted..." she stopped, unable to say more, in fear of what their reactions would be. Silence fell over the room as each of them analyzed her last words.

"Damn it!" Starrk shouted angrily as he turned around and kicked the wall before sitting on a nearby chair, his hand on his forehead. All eyes directed themselves to Starrk, but Kyouraku immediately changed the subject.

"May we see her?" he asked as he already began walking towards the door, his hand on the knob, about to turn the door open.

"That wouldn't be a good idea! Besides she is still unconscious and needs much rest, there is not telling if she's going to make it through the night," Unohana warned, but all in vain, Kyouraku already had entered. Seeing his friend's response Ukitake simply smiled apologetically at his wife, but she smiled back, already used to her husband's unique friend.

Kyouraku hummed softly as he walked into the dim lit room. It was a rather beautiful room, a large wooden canopy bed with crimson bed curtains draping on the side, a small fireplace that warmed the room, a small window that was covered to keep the light out, but other than that it was rather simple, just having the basic necessities.

"Wow," he whispered softly as he came to the bed, a thin figure lying on it, deep within Sleep's clutches. Her deep breathing made her chest rise and settle back down in a rather fast pace, she had beautiful porcelain skin, rose-colored lips, and auburn curls sprawled behind her. She was quite attractive, if he said so himself, no wonder those atrocious things had happened to her.

"Kyouraku, if you'd please," Unohana whispered from behind, hoping that he would so kindly exit the room and let the girl rest. Kyouraku turned towards her and smiled kindly before walking away from the resting girl.

"She's gorgeous! She's really something," Kyouraku announced rather loudly as he shut the room's door close. They all smiled kindly at him, for they knew that he was trying to ignite Starrk's love for somebody. Of course, many nobles like them would encourage to marry inside nobility, but their family wasn't at all like that, which often led to their isolation from other noble families, but they did not mind the freedom in the least.

"Its getting late," Ukitake made known as he tiredly yawned. It wasn't a terribly long way to Kyouraku's manor, but it did take some time and the sun was already setting. "Why don't you two stay over tonight and tomorrow morning you may return," he suggested hospitably.

Kyouraku turned towards Starrk who seemed obviously worried about the young girl's well being. "Alright then, besides Starrk can look after the young girl throughout the night," Kyouraku suggested happily. Everyone nodded in accord, not waiting for Starrk to reply or decline the offer, which seemed more like an order from Kyouraku.

…

It was so dark outside, the sky had become so cold to be bearable and everybody now headed indoors, ready to retire into their chambers. All had had a merry time drinking and laughing, but Starrk. He had refused to spend time with them and instead sat in the same exact chair he had from the very beginning since they came. Now that everybody had retired and pure silence evaded the halls, no more distant laughter or voices could be heard, Starrk finally let his curiosity consume him and he quietly walked into the young girl's room.

As he walked inside her chambers its deep warmth flooded through him, unlike the other rooms this was the coziest, which made it ideal for her healing. Anxiety rose as he walked towards the bed and stopped once he reached the side of the bed. All this time he had heard comments and descriptions of how she looked like, and now, for the first time he was seeing her up close.

Her beauty was quite apparent, no wound or injury could hide that. Her skin so perfectly smooth, her lips so delicate despite the way they frowned at the pain she felt all over her body. As he moved from her face he noticed that her hands agonizingly clutched the sheets of her bed. Slowly and gently he traced her arm until he reached her hand and held it lithely in his, wanting her to hold onto him instead of the sheets, wanting her pain to pass onto him instead. In response to the sudden movement, her fingers softly twitched as the warmth of his hand seeped to her's, and weakly she held onto his, wanting to feel them better.

_And how cruel Fate is,_

_the way it tricks us, enchants us_

_in the subtlest ways possible._


	3. Chapter 2

**What's come to be**

Chapter 2:

The enchanted night had allured Starrk into sleep despite his deep wishes to remain awake alongside her, making sure that she was alright and did not remain in need of anything which she might require throughout this trial night. How hopefully he had expected her to arise in the middle of the night, but within each moment sleep kept pulling him deeper and deeper until he fell deep into sleep on the edge of the bed, his head against the bed tiredly, his hand still holding her's.

…

"Ha, I think he's fallen for this young girl," Kyouraku celebrated victoriously as he drank his tea. Ukitake eyed him carefully, afraid that he was just fooling himself the way he would always whenever Starrk would talk with a young lady, always getting his hopes up too high, later realizing they would never come true.

"I don't know," Ukitake replied, wishing that he could prevent his friend from later devastation. Nonetheless, Kyouraku smiled slyly, the way a child would when he was aware of a secret no one else knew. Not being able to contain anything to himself, much less a secret of this magnitude, he happily strode over to the couch where Ukitake sat drinking his tea slowly, savoring every sip.

"Before coming down for breakfast I went to check on Starrk. When I walked into her room I found him holding onto her hand!" he announced cheerfully, so glad his secret was out and now Ukitake had to believe him.

At hearing this Ukitake nearly choked on his tea. It was highly unlikely for Starrk to show any type of affection, much less the type his friend had just described and it came to him as a shock. Whenever he would converse with a young lady he was always respectful, but would find any means to go elsewhere. To hear that he was actually found in such pose was quite the surprise. "Are you positive?" Ukitake asked in an incredulous tone, wanting to make sure whether Kyouraku was in truth telling the truth or not.

"Yes! Why would I make something like that up?" Kyouraku asked, wondering why it was so hard to accept. Ukitake could think of many reasons why, but he did not see fit on continuing the idle conversation.

The young lady shifted softly in bed, but soon received a huge wave of pain that caused her to freeze once more, not intending on feeling that horrible pain again. She folded her eyebrows together, struggling to open her eyes, but she couldn't, in fact she hardly had any control over her aching body. She suddenly felt something tenderly warm on her hand and she made an effort to hold onto it.

Her hands tentatively explored the warm surface, wanting to feel more, wanting to feel some kind of reaction. To the soft touch in his hand Starrk began to stir from sleep, slowly but surely his eyes opened tiredly, his gray orbs taking in his surroundings and suddenly the past day's events came back to him. Before he could get up and check up on the young girl he had been assigned to look after he felt her fingers softly trying to decipher his hand.

At the movement he felt he rapidly sat up so he could see her better. Pain was etched in her fair features, but the movement in her hands signified that she was alright, that she had made it through the night, and judging by the movement she was doing, she would definitely wake up soon.

"Hey," he whispered softly as her eyes gradually opened, revealing a pair of enchanting almond eyes. She blinked a few times, trying to fix her blurred vision. At first the young girl thought she had lost her sight, but after a few blinks color was restored and soon she saw her surroundings clearly.

"Hey," Starrk repeated as he saw her eyes flicker towards him. She stared at him rather blankly, still trying to recall her last memories, but they escaped from her at the moment. All of a sudden she felt a sudden fear as she realized that the man that stared back at her was a complete stranger, but just as her vision returned so did her movement in her body and she was able to move her fingers more precisely.

Softly and still a bit weakly she held onto his hand, directing his attention to their entwined hands. Starrk smiled to himself, glad that she was alright and alive. At the sight of this man's tender smile a beautiful and mesmerizing peace over swept her, she knew she was in good hands, literally. "How are you feeling?" he asked, regaining her attention once more.

"Better, thank you," she whispered back in a hoarse voice that surprised herself. He dotingly smiled at her response, glad that she was feeling much better and especially happy that she had regained consciousness. Before they could continue talking the bedroom's door opened and revealed Starrk's uncle and Ukitake along with his wife.

Swept by sudden embarrassment Starrk quickly removed his hand from hers and stood up to greet them. The young girl felt terrible as the warmth left her hand, how she wanted his hand to hold her once more, how she wanted to have the strength to tell him to come back, to cry out to him, but she couldn't and remained in place, unable to do anything.

"Ah, I see you are awake, now that's very good news," the white haired man spoke with a sincere smile. The rest soon joined in the conversation, stating their opinions on various topics, but she could not concentrate.

All those voices went unheard by the young lady in bed. She pretended as to be hearing and understanding them, but her eyes kept drifting back to the man that had been the first image she had seen when she awoke. His gray eyes would from time to time flicker back to her and remain on her for a while, but he would eventually wander away. How she wanted to talk to him, to be with him, to feel him once more. She wanted to be with her rescuer, that warmth that saved her from the invading cold, that flicker of light that shone in front of her as a dark tunnel consumed her, but for some odd reason he refrained from coming closer.

_Why do we run from Fate?_

_Do we not understand it is inescapable?_

_That in the end it all comes down to it's command?_

_So why is it that we still run?_


	4. Chapter 3

**What's come to be**

Chapter 3:

After Kyouraku, Ukitake and Unohana, and Toshiro had welcomed the young lady into their home and assured her that everything would be alright they exited the room, wanting to make sure she received sufficient rest in order to recover. As each exited, one by one, she expectantly thought the young man with beautiful gray eyes, who his uncle, Kyouraku had introduced him to be Starrk, would stay behind with her just the way he had, but he didn't. Sadly for her, Starrk exited right after everybody else had, he did not even bother to give her one last glance with those beautiful gray eyes of his.

After Starrk exited he closed the door softly behind him and was about to walk away when his uncle called him. "And where do you think you're going?" he asked curiously, he was certain due to his theory that he would want to stay and spend time with the young girl.

"Home," he responded simply as he put on his navy blue coat and fixed his white blouse underneath. His uncle along with Ukitake seemed a bit surprised by his statement and looked to each other, each of them wearing confused faces.

"Already?" Kyouraku asked, ready to persist in his staying, but Starrk had already begun walking down the stairs, heading outside, where his horse awaited him. "Starrk?" he shouted after him, but his horse could soon be heard galloping away.

"He will never change, Kyouraku," Ukitake responded with a sigh as he watched him gallop away from the nearest window. Kyouraku walked over to his friend rather confused, scratching his head, trying to analyze what just happened.

"But I was so sure," Kyouraku responded with a soft sigh. He had been sure of what he had seen and he was sure that Starrk had been acting rather differently. "Well, we'll see in time," he simply stated before walking towards the stairs.

"You won't stop will you?" his life long friend asked as he followed him downstairs. "Have _you_ ever even thought of marrying?" his friend asked, remembering that he had been pestering his nephew and he himself was not married.

Kyouraku's deep voice could be heard chuckling as he entered the dining table where Toshiro and Unohana had begun eating breakfast. His friend spoke some truth, who was he to talk? After all he had never even thought of getting married.

…

[Kyouraku's manor]

Starrk dismounted from his horse and immediately the young stable boy, Hanatarou, tended to the horse and led it away to the stables. He felt rather bothered by the events that had just occurred, and in a way he even felt certain anger at himself, letting these new feelings control him, he just couldn't let that happen and that is why he had to leave.

Eager to get away from all these threatening thoughts and drown himself in sleep he entered the manor and without a word of greeting to anybody he rushed upstairs to his room. Lilynette who was happily snacking in the kitchen managed to catch a small glimpse of her older brother enter, but before she could even greet him he was gone. "Starrk?" she asked to no one but herself as she curiously got up and walked over to his room.

"Starrk! What kind of greeting is that!" she shouted as she slammed the door open to his bedroom, revealing Starrk lying on his bed, his arm covering his eyes from the light that entered the room. Starrk did not even bother to respond, wishing that she would just eventually leave if he stayed quiet.

Lilynette felt infuriated at his actions, but she just angrily stomped out of the room, not wanting to even see him. When Starrk heard the door slam after her he finally opened his eyes and stared at the blank ceiling of his bedroom. He felt so confused, he felt so much, and that was the problem. He did not want anything to intrude the peace he felt, that peace that came from just being alone, but he knew better, deep inside something had already triggered all those feelings he now felt, something had already began disrupting his peace.

"Where is he?" Kyouraku asked as he entered the manor frantically searching for Starrk. He was about to walk back outside, seeing that Starrk was not present, when Lilynette walked out of the kitchen wearing a huge frown.

"Upstairs," she mumbled grumpily, remembering his prior attitude. "What's wrong with him?" she asked curiously as she noticed her uncle seem rather relieved that he hadn't gone elsewhere.

"Ah, he's just being stubborn. Nothing to worry about," his uncle said relieved as he walked into the small living room that was usually used for guests and sat down on a ruby chair. Lilynette was about to probe more, but Kyouraku immediately changed the subject. "Have you gotten your dress for Saturday's ball?" he asked as a maid came in and gave him a cup of tea.

"Saturday's ball?" Lilynette asked a bit dumbfounded, having completely forgotten about it. "Oh! I forgot!" she announced before pouting a bit. "I thought we weren't attending," she reminded him.

Kyouraku's eyes widened in surprise, forgetting what he had said. "Yes, I know, but it would be disrespectful to not show up. Besides Ukitake and his family will be attending," he announced, remembering how Ukitake, no matter how much he disliked Duke Byakuya, he would never be so disrespectful as to decline an invitation.

"But why do we have to attend!" she protested, seeing no logical reason why _they_ would have to go just because Ukitake was going.

"Well, because..." Kyouraku began, not so sure of what explanation he could give. He stared at his cup of tea for a second, but just when he was about to reply Lilynette spoke.

"You know what forget it! But I'm going to need someone to escort me to go shopping for my dress!" she shouted as she went upstairs to get ready.

Kyouraku smiled to himself as he rested his head on the back of the chair before standing up and walking over to the kitchen where one maid was cleaning the dishes. "Where is Nanao?" he asked the lady who stopped what she was doing and looked up at him.

"She's in the garden sweeping," she responded with a sweet smile. Kyouraku smiled back at the maid before exiting the kitchen and heading towards the garden.

"Nanao, darling, would you be so kind as to accompany Lilynette so she may be able to buy a dress for Saturday's ball?" he asked sweetly as he entered the garden and caused Nanao to drop her broom startled.

"O-of course," she stuttered nervously for she hadn't sensed him there at all. Kyouraku smiled kindly at her, he had fallen in love with her since the very first time he met her, but she would always refuse him.

"And while you're there get a dress for yourself," he responded, surprising the young lady. She shook her head, ready to refuse his words, but he explained before she could deny him. "I need a date for the ball don't I?" he asked as he came closer to Nanao, causing her to turn a dark shade of red.

"Uh, well thank you, sir," she responded as she bowed softly before heading inside the house to retrieve Lilynette. Nanao quickly went inside, her heart pounding wildly after their close encounter, but wanting to forget what just happened and ignore her feelings she started looking for Lilynette.

…

[Ukitake's manor]

The sun had already set and the autumn breeze swept the tree's branches in its path. Ukitake sat quietly enjoying nature's beauty when he felt two lithe footsteps walk towards him and then stop. "Its beautiful isn't it?" Ukitake asked as his wife sat alongside him.

"Yes," she smiled before turning to see the beautiful moon who reflected from a small pond in front of them. Silence soon swept over them as the couple let each other enjoy the beauty in which they were surrounded by.

"Have you found a dress that you would like to wear for Saturday's ball?" he asked, wanting to make sure that his wife was prepared for the evening that weekend.

"Yes... I've been thinking that the young girl's wounds should be healed by then and perhaps she might be able to attend the ball," Unohana replied, she had been thinking on what Kyouraku had told her husband about Starrk and if that was true it wouldn't hurt to help.

Ukitake softly chuckled at his wife, "Are you taking sides with Kyouraku now?" he asked inquisitively only to earn a small blush and smile from his wife.

"It wouldn't hurt to see Starrk married," she responded and stopped a little, remembering why Kyouraku so badly wanted Starrk to get married. "Besides Kyouraku plans to leave his position to him, as Duke of Las Noches," she said as she turned to her husband with a worried look.

Her husband smiled kindly at her, she was right, his clan was ever lessening and soon their name would be lost if they didn't do something. They hardly ever married with other nobles so their status never increased, not that they needed it to increase, but with the arising of new nobles, their status was at stake. If Starrk did succeed him he would surely ensure a prosperous reign for he was quite intelligent in various matters, despite his laid back appearance.

"Can we just worry about her later? There's still four days left," he reminded, wanting to have some peace and tranquility, after all they had not talked about anything but the young lady and Kyouraku for the whole day. Unohana smiled kindly at her husband before reclining her head softly on his shoulder.

"Alright, but I am taking her to the ball," she concluded firmly. Ukitake chuckled softly at her resolution, she was sometimes far too helpful, but he did not mind one bit, he was way too helpful at times too, or so Kyouraku told him.

_Do you really think you have outrun Fate?_

_Is hiding yourself in sleep true escapism?_

_Fool, _

_Once more Fate will prove you wrong._


	5. Chapter 4

**What's come to be**

Chapter 4:

"I'm heading to Ukitake's, are you coming?" Kyouraku asked as he noticed his lazy nephew walk out of the manor yawning sleepily and scratching his head. Starrk barely took notice of his uncle's statement before immediately dismissing the subject.

"Not this time, I think I'll pass," he responded as he began to take the small rock path that led to their tea garden in the back. Meanwhile, Kyouraku just stood there pondering on whether or not to insist, but in the end decided to leave it at that. With a loud sigh he mounted his horse and galloped away.

As Starrk reached the small garden that radiantly shined with the morning sun he sat down on a small bench located near their fish pond. How he wanted to see how _she_ was doing, after all he did owe her an apology for his sudden change in behavior, but the truth was that as much as he wanted to go he also didn't. It was a conflict between his feelings and his thoughts, heart and mind, each wanting to take a different path, and sincerely he did not know which was best.

"What's wrong with you?" Lilynette asked as she looked at her pensive brother with a small frown. Starrk had been so lost in thought to even feel her walk up to him and sit down next to her.

"Nothing," her brother denied, not having the least bit interest in letting other people into his invading thoughts. In response, to his denial she simply frowned, she knew her brother to be somewhat distant, but this time she felt him different, troubled.

"Why won't you tell me?" she asked, wanting to help her older brother who seemed awfully distressed. Her brother's gray eyes looked at her through the corner of his eyes, not bothering to move his head towards her, still refusing to let her in.

"Why won't you leave?" he countered as he closed his eyes, not waiting for her to answer back. She practically exploded in front of him, but seeing as he wasn't paying the least attention to her Lilynette stomped furiously away from him.

Once he was sure that Lilynette was away he slowly opened his eyes. Perplexed of what was going on he looked down, already bothered by the sun's soft rays, and despite his avoidance at the sight of his hand his mind wandered off to her touch, the way she softly had felt his hand. Annoyed that his mind had wandered off to her again he let his head drop on the back of the bench loudly. He didn't care if it hurt, he just wanted that fleeting peace to return, he wanted to feel like he used to, before he met her.

…

[Ukitake's manor]

"So how's the young girl?" Kyouraku asked Ukitake as he gave his horse to one of Ukitake's servants. Ukitake smiled happily as he began walking back inside the manner, Kyouraku close behind.

"Fine, but her name's Ayanna," Ukitake announced rather happily that they had discovered her name. Kyouraku looked at his friend, a huge grin on his face.

"And how do you know that?" he asked curiously, after all in their last talk with the young girl who's said name was Ayanna, she had never told them her name.

"This morning when Unohana went to change her bandages," Ukitake replied happily as they began walking upstairs, towards Ayanna's current bedroom.

"That's a beautiful name. Did she say anything of where she came from?" he asked, feeling more curious in knowing what else she could have told him.

"No, well we didn't ask. I don't think its a good time to ask, so suddenly I mean, after everything she's been through," Ukitake responded sincerely, and Kyouraku nodded comprehensively, his words spoke truth, but still he wondered exactly what happened.

Before entering her room Ukitake politely knocked three times, "May we come in?" he asked as the two men waited for a response. Meanwhile, inside Unohana quickly passed Ayanna a red robe to cover herself. Ayanna gratefully took the robe and put it on as best she could before Unohana came to her side and helped her, for with the injuries she held movement was limited.

"That's okay, thank you," Ayanna replied gratefully to Unohana, feeling eager to see if Starrk had come and she did not want to prolong seeing him any further.

"Alright," Unohana replied sweetly as she gave consent for the men to enter. As the light from outside shone as they entered the room, Ayanna's expectant coffee colored eyes searched for him. First the white haired man entered, then the man who resembled Starrk so much, but after that the door closed. Her eyes cried out in confusion and sadness as her eyes told her what she least wanted to see.

"Sorry, but Starrk couldn't come this time," Kyouraku apologized, reading the young girl's eyes who roamed in search of him. She smiled softly at him, not wanting her feelings to show any more than they had for the man practically read her mind.

"Its okay, he didn't have to," she responded sweetly although her heart felt the complete opposite and ached for him. Kyouraku simply nodded as Ukitake and Unohana smiled, all of them feeling bad that he couldn't come.

"So how are you feeling?" Kyouraku asked curiously, although he was more interested in wondering how she got into that terrible state.

"Much better, thank you," she replied sincerely. Although her body throbbed with the injuries she had received she was feeling much better than before.

"Who did this to you?" Kyouraku asked as he walked closer to the bed where Ayanna was sitting. Her eyes grew a bit at the sudden question before looking back down at her hands in front of her. She fidgeted nervously in answering the question, but they all waited expectantly for her to reply.

"Um, well... I don't really remember," she whispered as she tried to avoid eye contact with Kyouraku or the others. An uncomfortable silence fell over the room as they all waited for her to at least explain the last things she remembered.

"Well, where do you live? Let's start there," Kyouraku encouraged, deciding to attack the situation from a different topic. Her eyes frantically looked at them, afraid of the truth all of a sudden, but decided to tell them where she came at least.

"Its not far from here, I think. I was raised in the countryside after my parents died, for my aunt lived in a large ranch out here," she replied as she looked up at them to see what their reaction was, but all they did was nod in approval, begging her to continue. "I helped her around the ranch, tending to the crops and taking food to the workers," she explained, but suddenly stopped as she realized what she had just said.

"Workers?" Kyouraku asked, feeling more intrigued in the subject, as if he was trying to solve this awkward mystery and searching for possible culprits.

"Uh, yes. They worked around the ranch helping my aunt, I would be in charge of taking food to them at midday," she responded apprehensively, wanting to change to subject as soon as possible.

"Well I think that's enough, Kyouraku," Ukitake announced as he motioned for his friend to stop, seeing as Ayanna was becoming uncomfortable.

"Oh, we've convinced Ayanna in attending Saturday's ball," Unohana announced at an attempt to change the subject. Kyouraku smiled kindly at Ayanna, who had begun to relax, glad that they had stopped talking about her past.

"Is that so?" he asked rather amused by the news. Ayanna smiled softly at him before nodding, she hadn't really wanted to go, seeing as she had no business there, but Unohana would not take 'no' for an answer. "That's great news," Kyouraku replied sincerely.

"Well, then with that said we should let her rest," Unohana advised for there was only three days remaining until the ball and she was going to make sure she took Ayanna with her.

"Alright then," Kyouraku responded as he headed towards the door, closely followed by Ukitake and Unohana. Although he felt a bit disappointed that he hadn't got much information on the young girl he was glad that she was going to attend the ball.

Once they had all left and closed the door behind them Ayanna sighed softly, as she looked at her hands tiredly. Digging up her past made her feel terrible, made her recall that stupid mistake she committed, the one that led her here, yet here she was, falling once more. Sorrowfully, she lied on the bed and curled up into a small ball, wanting to block out that voice in her head, wanting to lose the thought she closed her eyes. Those words would always haunt her, bring her back, even now that she was safe they still played in her head: _You could have had almost anybody you wanted, but you always did choose the unreachable. _Those were the only words she recalled, from that utterly dark night, and she so wished to forget, but the problem was she was heading straight to her fall once more.

"It was unnecessary to corner the poor girl like that," Ukitake chided Kyouraku once they were downstairs. Kyouraku simply kept walking outside, ignoring his friend who followed close by.

"I did not corner her," Kyouraku corrected his friend as they kept walking towards the stable where his horse awaited him.

"You did and you know better. She's undergone a terrible experience, it is only right for her to want to avoid the subject," Ukitake explained reasonably as they entered the small stable that only four horses occupied.

"I guess you're right, but still," Kyouraku insisted as he mounted his horse, ready to take leave back home. Ukitake smiled kindly at his friend, he would never give up in something if he set his mind on it.

"Alright, but can you please be more cautious next time?" he asked his friend who resignedly scratched his head.

"I'll see you on Saturday then," Kyouraku announced as he received a nod from Ukitake and then took off back home.

_So as you sulk Fate prepares,_

_to once more prove you wrong._

_Just you wait and see._


	6. Chapter 5

**What's come to be**

Chapter 5:

Saturday evening...

[Ukitake's manor]

"Well we better hurry if we don't want to be late!" Unohana spoke as she rushed to the closet to retrieve Ayanna's dress which she personally had purchased a few days ago especially for this occasion. Unohana carefully took out the beautiful crimson dress and placed it on Ayanna's bed.

"Here, let me help you up," she replied kindly as she helped Ayanna stand up. Over the few days she had healed quite rapidly, but she still had problems moving around.

Once she was up, Unohana began helping her remove her current clothes and helped her put on the new set of clothes, starting with the corset. "May I come in?" Ukitake asked from outside the bedroom, waiting to be given consent to come in.

"Not now-" Unohana replied before stopping due to Ayanna's cry when she pulled the corset too hard. "I'm sorry," she whispered to Ayanna who smiled softly.

"Is everything all right?" Ukitake asked worriedly after hearing Ayanna's cry. Unohana smiled softly at Ayanna who looked at her after hearing Ukitake's worried reply.

"He worries too much," she whispered to her before replying to her concerned husband. "We're alright, I'm just tying the corset," she responded as the task was complete as she moved on to putting the beautiful silk crimson dress on her.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" he asked, concerned of her injuries which must hurt even more with the tightness of a corset. Ayanna smiled kindly at Unohana who simply chuckled at her husband's response.

"We're alright, don't worry," she responded as she began buttoning the dress on Ayanna. The dress was quite beautiful not only for its color, but the way it outlined Ayanna's fair figure. Ayanna smiled kindly at Unohana who had gone through much trouble trying to find the right dress for her, and even now how she tenderly helped her dress.

"Thank you so much," she replied kindly at Unohana once the dress was on, even in her condition she couldn't help but appreciate the dress's beauty. Unohana smiled gently at the young girl before she pulled her towards a long mirror where she could see herself.

"We're not done just yet, there's still your hair and much more," Unohana replied as she sat Ayanna on a small stool in front of the room's vanity. Unohana curiously picked up her hair high up, letting some curls fall down, "Now lets see which style would suit you best," she said as she picked up a brush and began fixing her hair.

…

"I don't think we're going to make it in time," Starrk informed the others as they rocked back and forth due to the rocky ground the carriage was covering.

"We don't need to hear your negativity," Lilynette responded grumpily as she sat in the opposite window staring out of it, wishing that she didn't have to ride with him.

Starrk simply glared at her before looking out his window unhappily. He had refused to come along with them, but his uncle hadn't really given him a choice, so there he was on his way to the wretched ball he did not look forward to, especially considering who was hosting it.

Kyouraku simply laughed at the two before looking at his date, the young and timid Nanao, who was utterly embarrassed to be there. "Enjoying yourself thus far?" he asked sarcastically, implying that the two siblings were like a show.

Starrk and Lilynette, in response to their uncle's words, turned to him and gave him murderous glares. Nanao simply smiled nervously, seeing that the sibling's anger was being thrown at their uncle. "But don't worry, we will make it in time," he assured them all, causing them all to look a bit relieved, well all except Starrk who sighed disappointedly.

…

"Who is going to be present there?" Ayanna asked as she nervously twirled her gloved fingers which sat graciously on her lap.

"Many nobles from around the land. Duke Byakuya will be hosting it this year," Ukitake replied kindly as he looked out the window, checking if they were almost there. They had left a bit late and he was awfully curious if Kyouraku had already arrived.

"Duke Byakuya," Ayanna repeated softly, trying to recall the name. Unohana smiled sweetly at her before explaining who he was.

"His family have been nobles for many decades. He is a very strict noble, and between you and me that is why Kyouraku and him don't get along very well," she whispered merrily, recalling how Kyouraku would walk on grumbling about how bad and arrogant the man was.

Ayanna giggled softly as she could so visibly imagine Kyouraku upset about something like that. "Then why is he attending?" she asked curiously as she leaned forward, her beautiful jewels that Unohana had adorned her with shining with the moonlight that streamed inside the small carriage.

"Well, it would be rude if he didn't," Unohana replied, not getting angry at how obvious the answer to her question was. Ayanna smiled back ashamedly as a small blush crept up her face.

"We're almost here," Ukitake announced happily as the carriage moved into a beautiful mansion that was illuminated magnificently with many lights.

"Wow," Ayanna whispered awestruck as she looked out the window. She was so astounded at the size of the house, it was far larger than Ukitake's and the vast amount of carriages all gathered there meant there were many nobles present.

Slowly, the carriage came to a stop in front of the large mansion. Soon the door opened for them and they carefully climbed out of the carriage. Ayanna looked around nervously, she had never been to a place such as this and her belly was filled with butterflies of anticipation, happiness, and anxiousness. "Are you ready?" Ukitake asked as he led both ladies inside the large house where hundreds of guests were joined.

_Are you ready?_

_Are you ready to be disappointed_

_to realize your inner hopes? _

_Tell me,_

_what is it that you feel_

_as you step into the event _

_that will shape your future_

_forever?_


	7. Chapter 6

**What's come to be**

Chapter 6:

"Are you planning to stay there throughout the whole evening?" Kyouraku asked sarcastically as he walked over to Starrk who was sitting rather bored in a far corner watching all the other guests talk and dance. Starrk's gray eyes menacingly looked at his jolly uncle before they returned to the other guests.

"Aw, come on don't be such a bore," Kyouraku pleaded as he took a seat beside him, his breath giving off a strong smell of liquor.

"You're drunk already?" Starrk asked in a monotone voice. Kyouraku smiled slyly, it was quite obvious that he was by the way he began acting, which by no doubt would prove an embarrassment to their reputation, not that it was good at all.

"Drunk? Me? No!" Kyouraku laughed as he spotted Nanao nervously make her way towards them. "Nanao! Come, dance with me. Save me from this bore," he replied disdainfully as he turned to Starrk before walking away with Nanao.

Just as Starrk was finally enjoying his peace an awfully familiar voice shouted at him, "Starrk!" Lilynette called joyfully as she came running through the crowd.

"What now?" Starrk asked tiredly as he waited for Lilynette to state her purpose, obviously showing that he had no interest in whatever she came to say.

"You'll never guess who came!" Lilynette announced eagerly as she took the seat Kyouraku had taken previously. "Ukitake is here!" she shouted joyfully as she waited for Starrk to return the same enthusiasm.

Starrk waited a few seconds before exploding, "Lilynette did you forget he is the reason why we're here? Of course he would show up!" he shouted angrily, seeing that Lilynette could be so dense at times.

"I know that!" Lilynette shouted back angrily at Starrk who had stood up and was prepared to walk away. "He's here with Ayanna!" she replied happily, hoping that this time Starrk would appreciate her news.

"Sorry, don't know who this 'Ayanna' is," Starrk simply replied as he walked away, deciding to get a drink instead of hearing Lilynette's nonsense.

Lilynette hurriedly followed Starrk and stopped as Starrk got his drink and turned around to watch the people dancing rather unenthusiastically. "She's the girl you've been sulking over!" she shouted as Starrk nearly spit out the mouthful of wine he had just imbibed.

At Starrk's reaction, Lilynette laughed at him for she had taken him by surprise. "Kyouraku told me," she explained happily as Starrk glared at her murderously. He finished his drink and placed it back on the table before correcting the 'rumor' Lilynette had heard.

"If you must know, I have _not_ been sulking over her. In fact, I haven't been sulking at all," he replied irritably, but Lilynette simply shrugged her shoulders, completely convinced of what she had heard and seen.

"Oh, look there they are!" Lilynette shouted enthusiastically as the three came to sight. They had arrived a bit late, but at last they were here.

"Come, don't be shy these are good people," Ukitake assured as he looked at a rather frightened Ayanna. Her auburn eyes flickered nervously, but nonetheless she smiled kindly at the man who had been more than hospitable to her.

"Ukitake? Wow its been too long!" a tall man with dark hair greeted as he walked over to his friend and began a conversation with him and Unohana. Ayanna stood there quietly, as her eyes roamed the large room. The hall was adorned marvelously with beautiful gold and red tapestries, but what mesmerized her the most was how many people had attended.

Not knowing where to go, Ayanna began walking further into the room. As she slowly made her way through the guests all eyes went to her. Curious guests who failed to recognize her began asking around for who she was, women who were utterly jealous of her obvious beauty began snickering as she, oblivious to their comments, kept on walking.

Starrk, who had kept his gaze on her since she entered the room had stayed quiet the whole time, thus assuring the rumor he had just said to be false. "Starrk?" Lilynette asked curiously as he began walking towards her.

He could not believe how utterly beautiful she looked, of course her beauty had been quite obvious from the very beginning despite her condition, but now, now as she was decorated with such jewelry and her features outlined by soft make up made her seem unreal, a goddess.

As Ayanna neared the other side of the room she came face to face with Starrk who had searched for her. "Hey," he whispered softly, suddenly feeling ashamed for not having visited her for the past few days. He had spent those days sulking and denying his feelings for what? They had remained nonetheless and now he could not hold them back, but he knew deep inside he had harmed her.

"Hello," she whispered back softly, her heart beating dreadfully hard and her breathing becoming harder and harder due to the tight corset. She could not believe that he was here, she had become sure he would not show up, not after having ignored her for the past days. Although she had kept certain hope that he would come with Kyouraku she still couldn't believe he was really there, speaking to her.

A terrible silence fell over the two as they watched each other, he wanted to tell her his true feelings, he wanted her forgiveness for the cold treatment he had given her. When Kyouraku kept visiting her he had not and was afraid Kyouraku had told her of his aloof attitude. He felt terrible, unworthy of her and afraid that he'd lose her. As he stood in front of her he felt strongly compelled to tell her, but he feared as well, he feared nothing yet it was everything for him, it was so strong to stop him from speaking his feelings.

"Come, dance with me," he asked hopefully as he watched her dark eyes flicker uneasily at his question, already doubting her response. Unable to maintain eye contact she diverted her gaze to the floor. She wanted to say 'yes', her heart ached for it, yet _those_ words kept playing in her head. They had played true before, what assured her that this time would be no different?

"I do not know how to dance," she whispered shyly, as she admitted a truth, but at the same time hoping he would leave her. A maelstrom of feelings were aroused in each others hearts, each of them conflicting with their feelings, their truths.

"I'll show you," he persisted as he extended his hand hopefully. Her eyes looked at him pleadingly, but he encouragingly smiled back at her, longing for an agreeable reply. Never had he been refused, no, rather he had always been the one to refuse many others, and now, for the first time, he felt the pain one feels when rejected.

"Please," she beseeched, not wanting to accept. She had believed something that had never been there in the first place and she had probably enforced her wishes on him, she did not want to anymore. If that day's events were simply a mistake, a misunderstanding, then so be it, but she did not want to fool her heart anymore, she did not want to keep lying to herself, it hurt far too much and she still hadn't completely healed from her previous injury.

"Just one dance, I promise," Starrk assured, not ready to take 'no' for an answer, perhaps he wasn't so different from his uncle he thought as he realized that he had kept insisting. She smiled so radiantly at him, never had he seen such a gorgeous smile, never had he been so mesmerized by someone's smile.

"Just one," she repeated, feeling much more comfortable around him now, finally seeing that his persistence was sincere. Starrk smiled back at her heartily as he took her gloved hand and led her towards a large crowd were couples graciously danced. She had no idea what joy she had just filled him with by just agreeing, but he was determined to give that joy back to her, whether it was this very night or another day that awaited them, but he was resolved to give her back that happiness she had just bestowed upon him.

"Its quite easy you see," Starrk explained, trying to be as comforting as possible. Ayanna smiled sweetly as he softly placed one hand on her waist and held her other hand while she carefully let her free hand rest on his chest. She felt awfully shy at first, since she never learned to dance and considering how close she was to Starrk did not lessen her nerves one bit.

"See, you're getting a hang of it," he acknowledged as her paces became more accurate, as she began to relax, to trust him. She smiled shyly at him as she continued to follow his steps, letting him lead her. Shrouded by the momentary happiness that they felt neither of them noticed how all the other guests turned their attention to the mystery girl, to the latest couple.

At his remark she looked up at him and smiled softly before shaking her head, causing her beautiful long earrings to sway with her movement, "Yeah, you're right! Its a lot easier than I thought it was!" she replied happily as they began to move in a faster speed, this time keeping up with the medium paced melody.

"Why, would you look at that!" Ukitake exclaimed as he noticed Ayanna and Starrk dancing not too far from where they stood. Kyouraku, who had gone to greet him, laughed as he saw his remote nephew engaged in such close contact with Ayanna, who he had spent ignoring for the past few days.

"I bet on my own life that Starrk will end up marrying her!" Kyouraku exclaimed rather loudly, the large amount of alcohol he had drank finally getting the better of him.

"Kyouraku! Don't say things like that!" Ukitake chided, knowing that his words were grave and shouldn't be taken lightly. At Ukitake's scolding Kyouraku simply began laughing, feeling really positive of what he had just said.

"Well, I am so convinced that Starrk will marry her!" Kyouraku continued as he looked down at Nanao and asked her for her own opinion, "Am I right, Nanao?" he asked, causing her to blush into a dark red tone at his question, still not used to him speaking to her so directly.

"Um, well..." Nanao replied nervously, not sure what to say. Ukitake smiled kindly at the confused Nanao before waving his hand in dismissal, telling her to ignore his drunk friend's question.

"Although I must object with your rash proclamation, I do admit Ayanna has captured Starrk's heart," Ukitake replied rather happily as he looked at his wife contently, after all it had been her idea from the start.

"Well, if you ask me it is far too early to tell," Unohana replied rather wisely as she pulled Nanao to walk with her to the large banquet not far from where they stood.

"Ah," Kyouraku exasperated rather tiredly, seeing as nobody seemed to agree with him. At his friend's reaction Ukitake broke out laughing heartily.

"You worry far too much about other's business, if you ask me. Besides, when are you going to marry Nanao?" he asked changing the subject from the two youngsters to his older friend.

"First of all I did not ask you, and about Nanao..." Kyouraku replied as he turned around to look at the thin girl who happily conversed with Unohana, "I do not know if she will agree."

Ukitake responded with a sincere smile, "She'll agree if you don't ask her when you're intoxicated," he replied truthfully as his friend laughed at his foolish response.

"That's never going to happen!" he replied as he recalled that he mostly spent his evenings drinking alone or with friends.

"We'll see," Ukitake responded softly as he diverted his gaze to Starrk and Ayanna who appeared to be talking with each other happily, both of them more comfortable with each other's presence.

_Are you truly satisfied now?_

_Was Fate not right?_

_Did it not prove you wrong,_

_realize your most inner hopes?_


	8. Chapter 7

**What's come to be**

Chapter 7:

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Starrk asked curiously as he kept his gaze on Ayanna who was eating some grapes he had offered her previously. Her eyes shone back at him before she nodded happily and tried to chew the grapes as fast as possible so she may be able to reply.

"Yes, thank you," she responded shyly as she plucked another grape off its branch and plopped it into her mouth. The sweet and tangy flavor of the fruit enticed her so, never before had she tried such a succulent fruit before and she couldn't have enough of them.

"You like them," Starrk stated with a sympathetic smile. Despite the pureness of his statement Ayanna was sent blushing into a deep shade of scarlet, feeling awfully bad that she had consumed far too many grapes already.

"Yes, sorry," she apologized softly as she slowly put down the single violet grape she was about to have before Starrk spoke. Seeing that Ayanna had mistaken his simple observation for a reproach Starrk immediately took a seat beside her before lifting the hand that held the small grape.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way," he corrected as he took the grape from her and finished it, "They're quite delicious." Although his sudden action did relieve the small guilt she had felt it caused her to blush into a further color as she acknowledged that Starrk had just taken the fruit from her hand.

...

Not every thirst must be quenched, not every crave must be filled.

...

Before either of them could say a word a butler passed before them and offered them drinks. "No thank you," Ayanna quickly replied, but Starrk decided to grab a glass for himself and her.

"Here, one drink won't hurt," he smiled kindly as he placed the glass cup in her hand. She curiously looked down at the deep color of the drink before looking back up at the man who had just offered it to her. "Go on, try it," he encouraged before taking a drink from his cup.

Seeing as it wouldn't hurt to try it she took the glass and drank a bit of the drink before frowning at its strong flavor. Starrk softly chuckled at her reaction, but nonetheless continued to persuade her to try it, at least this night.

Not too far from where they stood Lilynette laughed loudly as she danced with a friend of hers. Ayanna laughed heartily at the scene before her, but before she could enjoy it any longer she was pulled away by Starrk for another dance.

And the night soon reached its peak with the two youngsters enjoying each other's company, but before the ball could reach its not so awaited conclusion Ayanna slowly made her way to a seat. She had to admit that she wasn't feeling very well and desperately needed to take a seat, but even the distance to a nearby seat seemed eternal.

"Hey, tired already?" he teased playfully as he reached her side. She smiled softly at him before wobbling once more like before.

"Starrk?" she whispered softly as she held her head tightly, suddenly feeling awfully lightheaded. Starrk's gray eyes seemed to grow in confusion as he saw Ayanna wobble dizzily before collapsing before him.

**Starrk's POV**

She smiles softly, tiredly as she slowly moves towards me. I softly laugh at her as I see that the small amount of alcohol she had consumed has gotten the best of her senses. She trips one time, but laughs it off nervously. The second time she does not trip, but wobble as she holds onto her head tightly, its not the alcohol, no, some thing is wrong. She smiles weakly, faking to be alright, but her body can not keep up to her pretenses, she collapses before me.

"Ayanna!" I shout as I drop everything and rush to her. "Ayanna! Ayanna! Ayanna!" I keep repeating as I move her in vain, hoping that she will react. "Ayanna! Ayanna!" I repeat again and again as I rock her briskly back and forth, as the guests begin walking where we are, as they begin to huddle around us, as they begin to whisper their lies. "Ayanna," I whisper once more as I see Ukitake and his wife, Kyouraku and Nanao approach, Lilynette closely behind, each with terrible grave faces. Our happiness has been our spoil.

**Ayanna's POV**

_what's wrong with me? I feel, I feel nothing and everything. Dizziness and emptiness. Voices seem to cease all of a sudden and moments later become screeching noises. What's going on? _He smiles so tenderly at me, it would be unforgivable if I were to ruin this beautiful evening, maybe I can continue for just a bit longer...yet...

_The Darkness_

_swiftly consumes you_

_and the evening,_

_prying on your little moments_

_of fickle_

_happiness._


	9. Chapter 8

**What's come to be...**

Chapter 8:

_Come, walk closer, deary._

_Compelled by that enthralling voice she could do nothing but continue walking, further and further, into that deadly darkness._

_Come, do not fear._

_One further step, a glance above and a glance below, dark leaves meeting her feet, luminous clouds hanging above her._

_Fear no more, just give yourself, my child._

_Believing the voice she enters the abandoned building where the voice, now voices await her._

_Come!_

_Enter! _

_She's actually here!_

_Fearing the worse, finally figuring that the voice had betrayed her she spins confusedly, rapidly searching for an exit._

_No, no, no!_

_Do not let her leave!_

_A horrid deep voice shouts to the others before she can storm out of that cursed place. Darkness consumes her hungrily and envelops her tightly as she lets out a pleading screech, the last thing heard as the dark night's events devour her viciously._

"No, we'll all go together," Ukitake joined in as he looked over to his wife who nodded in accord.

Starrk frowned at the two before shaking his head. "No, I'll go alone. You two just get Kyouraku and Lilynette home safely," he replied before picking up Ayanna in his arms and walking outside to where their carriage awaited.

"Wai-" Ukitake stopped midway as his wife gently placed a hand on his.

"I'll go with them. You stay here and make sure that Kyouraku is taken home safely as well as the others," she smiled sweetly before running out after Starrk.

After placing Ayanna gently in the carriage Starrk turned to Unohana and smiled gratefully at her, "Thank you."

"No problem, let's just get her home," she smiled back at him before getting inside the carriage beside the young girl.

…

"What happened in there?" he asked Unohana who quietly stared into the night sky.

"It was wrong to bring her out so soon. She was still recovering from her injuries. Besides, we don't really know what happened to her."

Starrk softly looked at the dormant Ayanna before looking back up at Unohana. "Will she be alright?"

"Of course, she just needs rest and time to heal those other wounds she hides," she smiled, but before either of them could speak again Ayanna slowly stirred from her slumber.

"Where am I?" she asked as she placed a hand on her head due to the rocky movement of the carriage.

"We're on our way home," Unohana smiled as she put a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Did I-" she stopped at a loss of words before looking up at Starrk whose worried face gave it all away. "Oh I'm so sorry for causing this much trouble!" she apologized to both of them.

"Its alright, you're no trouble at all. Besides, I should be the one apologizing for taking you out under the condition you're in," Unohana replied sincerely.

Ayanna smiled weakly back at her before staring out her own window. She felt awfully bad for having ruined the evening and for the rest of the ride home she avoided Starrk's penetrating gaze who seemed to never leave her. As she stared into the dark wilderness outside she shifted uncomfortably, fear slowly seeping inside her at the resemblance to the night not too long ago.

…

"Ayanna," Unohana whispered softly as she shook the asleep girl. "We're here," she smiled as she tiredly opened her eyes. Quickly they both exited the carriage and entered the warm manor.

"Here let me help you," Starrk offered as he slowly led her up the stairs. Each step seeming longer and longer than the last yet she did her best to reach the top without being a further inconvenience to her more than kind hosts.

"Alright, we'll need to get you changed first," Unohana announced as she reached the two and led Ayanna into the room she was given.

"There you go, you should be comfortable enough with this robe through the night," she smiled kindly at the young girl who was visibly tired from the busy night.

"Thank you," Ayanna whispered back before sitting on her bed and looking down at her hands.

"Don't worry about it," she smiled back before heading towards the door. "I'll be downstairs if you need me," she said as she closed the door behind her, leaving a weary Ayanna staring sadly into the intricate carpet below her feet.

"May I come in?" a familiar voice asked as he knocked softly against her door.

"Of course," she replied as she shifted her gaze nervously at Starrk who quietly entered the room.

"Ayanna," he began cautiously as he stood a small distance away from her. "You do know all we're trying to do is help you," he spoke gently, earning a nod from Ayanna. So many questions ran through her head, but she simply resolved to listen to his slow explanation. "But we can't do that if you don't tell us what's hurting you or who hurt you," he ended firmly.

His words strikingly pierced through her and she began to feel fear creep all over her tenfold, the same type of fear that consumed her that eerie night not too long ago. "Starrk," she cried out in a hoarse voice before shaking her head, wishing to stop this subject, wishing to forget, pleading him to cease the subject that brought her so much turmoil.

"Ayanna, please just- All we want to do is help," he persisted.

"Starrk," another soft pleading whisper came from her.

"Ayanna please just, just tell us who did this to you! What happened to you- what did they do to you!" he shouted heatedly, not at her but at the mystery man or men who had so violently desecrated her.

"You have no idea what I've gone through!" she exclaims as tears disobey her and fall onto her crimson robe before falling down to the carpeted floor.

"Yes, you're right! But that's only because you refuse to tell me!" he accuses as he paced the room rather anxiously, fury running hungrily through his blood as he could only imagine the unspeakable things that could have been done to her in order to damage her to the extent they found her.

"Telling you, or anybody else, will make no difference, the things that happened happened, and nothing will ever change that," she countered, knowing that no matter who she told, how much she regretted and abhorred them and that terrible day the simple fact would remain, the past remaining unchanged.

"I just want to help," Starrk confessed truthfully as he knelt down in front of her, taking her thin hands in his larger ones, his gray eyes penetrating her hopefully, wishing for her trust. All he ardently wished for was to offer her a better future, one without fears, all he wanted was for her to be able to continue her life without anything holding her back, no terrible past haunting her close behind.

"Please let me in," he tiredly supplicated as he rested his head on her lap, not knowing what else to say, all had been spoken, his intentions were visible, the rest was up to her.

Softly she began stroking his head, moving his wavy hair out of his face, wanting to comfort him, wanting to give him the information he so desperately sought. "Starrk?" she whispered softly as she continued to brush his face tenderly, wanting to know if he was alright. A small grunt came from him as he continued to keep his eyes closed, wanting to enjoy her tender touch for a bit longer. Not knowing what to do for the time being, as he tiredly continued to rest, she simply began humming a small tune she had heard from before, a tune that brought back sad memories, yet how she loved that soft melody.

Enjoying the soft tune, Starrk smiled softly and although he wanted to ask where it was from she answered before he could even ask. "It was a tune my mom used to hum for me, before she died. After her death I abhorred the song, but now I realize there was no point for hating it. After all, its the only thing I visibly remember about my mother," she replied nostalgically as she continued to hum the tune from where she left off.

Starrk, although he had closed his eyes, had continued to hear her, and it was actually nice to hear about her past life for it meant she was finally opening up to him. And now, he had realized that he had been very wrong to ask her like he did, he should have known better, it was a wound that would take more healing than those physical ones she had received, it would take a lot more for those to heal, and even then their scars would remain and the subject would still be hard for her to talk openly about.

"Forgive me," he whispered as he slowly removed himself from her lap and looked at her straight in the eyes. Taken back by his sudden announcement she stopped humming and looked at him rather sadly, she had been rude by answering the way she did, why was he the one apologizing? "It was wrong of me to impose myself like I did," he replied wholeheartedly, feeling utterly ashamed for the way he had acted before.

At his sincere reply, she smiled softly at him before shaking her head softly, "No, it was my fault as well, my response could have been less rude. Besides, you were just trying to help," she responded, acknowledging her own mistake as well.

"_Who are you who allures me so? Who are you that enchants me beyond reason? Who am I to receive such a blessing?_" Starrk quoted with a shy smile as her mesmerizing eyes shined so at his sincere words.

"_No one, my king,_" she finished the quote as she slowly leaned towards him, unsure of what she was doing, her heart manipulating her, compelling her to join lips, to join hearts. Upon seeing her reaction Starrk could do no more but respond, slowly moving towards her, capturing her fair lips in his. Her scent, her beautiful and enchanting fragrance, making him lose all reason, just wanting to comply, to feel her more, all else meant nothing anymore. She was his all, and he was her's, what else could they ask for?

_Enjoy this small bliss,_

_for this is not the end,_

_no,_

_there is much more that awaits _

_you two._

_So enjoy yourselves,_

_but know that your fight is not over,_

_it is far from over._


	10. Chapter 9

**What's Come to Be**

Chapter 09

"Fine," he softly complied, already hating himself for what he had just agreed to.

"When shall you break the news to him?" the other man persisted.

"When I see convenient," Kyouraku responded rather bothered as he tiredly brushed a hand over his head. Ukitake curiously stared at his friend. He felt utterly bad at what was occurring, but what was worse was that he could do no more but watch the scene take place.

"Fine, but don't forget our arrangement- no later than this spring." And without further ado the three elderly men who had come to represent the family got up and took their leave. Ukitake quietly watched them say their farewells to his wife before she showed them the way out.

"Are they gone?" Kyouraku whispered cautiously before receiving a complying nod and a soft smile.

"Where are you going?" Ukitake asked startled as his friend suddenly stood up.

"Ah, relax," he simply brushed the question away as he placed a hand on his worried friend's shoulder.

"Kyouraku," his voice was stern and almost demanding.

"To the garden, I need some time to think about what just happened," he sighed tiredly as he walked out of his friend's pestering presence.

...

"Do you like these?"

"Nope," she smiled sweetly as she turned around to her preferred bush of flowers.

"You like those?" he asked in astonishment as he came closer to where she stood contemplating the bright sunflowers. She gave him a sincere smile and nod before breaking into small giggles.

"Why is it so hard to believe?" she questioned him as she stood up straight to get a better look at his face. He frowned a bit before contemplatively scratching his head, trying to give her a good answer as to why he didn't find the bright flowers very attractive.

"They're just so huge and ugly," he replied with disgust as he pushed one that was leaning too close.

"How mean!" she laughed as she gently stroked the flower he had just rejected. "They're so beautiful and happy! How can you not love them?" she questioned in pure shock as she continued analyzing one by one, down the lane of sunflowers.

"Well, I mean they are...something...but personally I prefer roses, or any other flower but that one!" he lazily followed her until she abruptly stopped. "What's wron-" his question was cut off as her lips tenderly greeted his. Recovering from the surprise he replied and continued the kiss, but before it could become any more passionate she separated herself. Confused by what had gone wrong he quickly opened his eyes just in time to catch her smile playfully before disappearing into the next lane of large flower bushes, commencing a game of cat and mouse.

Quiet footsteps sounded on the dull ground as a third person walked into the scene closely followed by a companion. "Look at them, how am I supposed to break the news now?" a man stated as he sighed sadly before taking a seat in a nearby bench.

"You really didn't have to agree you know," Ukitake tried to remind his friend.

"Oh no? So I guess you must suppose that risking losing all that we own wasn't cause enough?" Kyouraku replied mockingly.

"I didn't mean it that way," Ukitake tried to apologize.

"No? Then what did you mean?" Ukitake stayed quiet, seeing no necessity to continue an useless argument. "Look at them! They're so in love with each other! And who would have thought? Stupid nephew of mine!" he cursed himself and everything that was going on around them.

"They seem to be happy," Ukitake sighed sorrowfully.

"They are happy!" Kyouraku cried out in anger and in realization at what he was to do: break a bond that he so wished for in the first place.

"Are you going to tell them now?"

"No, no. Later." He forlornly stood up from his spot and walked over to the manor. "Let them be for now," he sighed discontentedly as he walked inside, ready to drown himself in any toxic drink at his disposal. "Even if it is for a little while longer," he mumbled to himself as he closed the sliding door behind him.

"Starrk!" she laughed as he finally caught a hold of her in an abandoned corner of the garden.

"What? You started it!" he replied contently as he stared into her large honey-colored eyes.

"Starrk?" she asked this time softly.

"What is it?" Starrk asked curiously.

"You're hurting me," she whispered back. Starrk's eyes widened as he looked down at her, but nothing seemed to be wrong which sent him into a whirl of confusion. "Kidding!" she laughed as she freed herself from his grasp and once more restarted the chase.

_Silly fools who dance and twirl_

_in a garden full of lost promises._

_Silly children who play till the sun_

_gives no more light,_

_Silly adults who do their best_

_to hide their truth in the dark_

_night which stupidly is uncovered by_

_the silver moonlight._

_Silly beings who know no better,_

_but to mix dreams with reality._


	11. Chapter 10

What's Come to Be

_Chapter 10_

_._

_But the sun beckons you not to dance too much in its light_

_Yet petty fools twirl and sway with its light_

_Toying with fire and basking in it for longer than necessary_

_And then in the moonlight you cry_

_Tears of regret_

_But weren't you all warned?_

…

"That is so stupid!" he shouted angrily before walking back heatedly. His uncle had expected a somewhat similar reaction, he deserved it, but even now he felt he was overdoing it. "All you wanted is me to find a woman and marry her! What if I said I have?"

"Apparently, you can't do that anymore," Kyouraku tried to reason with the younger man, but his answer only sent him into another whirl of fury.

"Anymore? Since when?" he shouted back at his uncle before taking a seat and burying his head in his hands, desperately trying to find an answer in this flurry of disaster.

"Since we risk losing our status," Kyouraku simply replied as he quietly watched his nephew sink into a messy haze of thoughts.

…

It had happened all to sudden.

Love wasn't like this.

She had been a fool to have believed it to be so.

But his words were so gentle,

They seemed so true.

_Seemed._

_I will not weep. I will not weep. I cannot weep. No, I won't weep. _but despite her vain wishes the child let deep tears fall into her deep scarlet dress. _I have been a given life. I have survived because of him. How much more selfish can I be to wish him for myself?_ she tried to reason with herself, but the poor fool could not when her heart throbbed beneath her.

She reached a gloved hand to her mouth and as best as she could tried to suffocate the cries that dug inside her, seeking release. Love hurt.

..

One does not seek love after lost love.

One does not chase such a folly for one will certainly lose.

One love does not beckon another love.

One loss beckons many losses.

_I've lost._

..

She'd keep her composure. She would retain what little dignity had been bequeathed to her. She had never expected such a turn of events, she counted herself lucky to even be in the presence of such good people, why she had sought love in a man from a family who had been more than gracious to her, she did not know. She had been at fault. She'd accept the truth quietly and obediently. She wouldn't be selfish to these kind people who had given her chance at a second life.

Dinner had been called and despite her previous state she had managed to compose herself both interiorly and exteriorly. No trace of anguish left in her pretty tired face.

"Why you haven't touched your food," Unohana pointed out sympathetically. "Is it not to your liking?"

"Oh no!" Ayanna quickly explained. Despite all the warnings she had told herself she found herself drifting and drifting away from where she sat. Ukitake turned his attention to her and gazed at her rather sadly. "Its good, I'm just a bit tired I guess."

"Well even more so, eat. Here, bring in the rest of the dishes." Unohana ordered the male servant who had previously stood against a wall. He bowed in accordance and walked out to retrieve the rest of the meal. "If you eat you'll regain your strength."

At this Ayanna smiled wholeheartedly and began eating the soup to due to her current state tasted like nothing at all.

Distracting the whole family Kyouraku walked in rather loudly greeting everyone in his showy way. "How is everyone?" he chimed, completely unaware of how fashionably late he was yet again.

Everyone's attention suddenly diverted to him and for that Ayanna was glad. For the fourth time that dinner she stole a glance at the vacant seat to the side of Ukitake. Starrk would be absent for the evening. Could it be it had already begun? She gulped down the rest of the soup without a word.

...

_But the sun beckons you not to dance too much in its light_

_Yet petty fools twirl and sway with its light_

_Toying with fire and basking in it for longer than necessary_

_And then in the moonlight you cry_

_Tears of regret_

_But weren't you all warned?_

* * *

__Note:

Its been ages hasn't it? Well I'm back! So good to be back, it does feel good to be writing again. Silly me I didn't know I stopped so far ahead in this story and looking back I have so many documents on this fic! I will do my best to weave the story well and hopefully, crossing my fingers, I don't get bombarded with other work and I'll get back to updating!

Fun fact:

I came back to writing this fic. after I started growing my very own sunflowers and I was like O_O I know sunflowers! and i completely thought of this fic. and boom! I'm back haha :P


End file.
